


(N2 - Second Helpings 17) Invitation to Supper

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adding to the equation</p>
            </blockquote>





	(N2 - Second Helpings 17) Invitation to Supper

## (N2 - Second Helpings 17) Invitation to Supper

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org>

* * *

Title: Invitation to Supper (Nourishment: Second Helpings 17) Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc@freeshell.org  
Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Romance, angst, Clark POV  
Spoilers: None ever anymore  
Rating: T (older teens and adults only due to language and sexual references) Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: Adding to the equation 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All parts of "The Nourishment Series" and "Second Helpings", which precede this story, can be found elsewhere on this archive - Enjoy! 

AUTHOR'S ADDENDUM: The show as we knew it no longer exists--we've gotta write it ourselves now. 

DEDICATION: For the people who don't approve. Poetic justice, anyone? 

COPYRIGHT: (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold, April 7, 2006, jfc@freeshell.org Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex has lost his mind. 

Wait--that's cruel. I should be more sensitive, since he's actually spent time in Belle Reve and had electroconvulsive therapy and everything. 

However, while I don't think that such an extreme course of treatment is necessary at the moment, I really have to question his sanity. 

"You want me to do _what_?" I ask, disbelievingly, sitting straighter on the couch where we'd made love just a week and a half ago. 

"I think it's time you lost what virginity you have left." Lex shifts a little, shrugging his shirt back on after I'd left it undone. 

"You want to teach me how to fuck a girl?" 

"I wasn't going to put it so coarsely, but yes. Don't tell me you have no interest whatsoever in that kind of thing." 

"But..." 

"Dare I mention Jessie or Kyla... or Alicia... or _Lana_...?" 

" _Don't_ mention Lana, okay?" I shut my eyes, but it doesn't keep me from picturing her shying from me in horror at our last meeting, nor from hearing his insistent voice. 

"All right--I won't," he agrees, chuckling softly so he thinks I won't hear it. "But the others? You felt _some_ attraction to them, and don't try to tell me you didn't." 

If I try to deny it, I know he will recite me back chapter and verse of evidence to the contrary, whereupon my shoulders sag and my chin falls onto my chest in defeat. 

Before I can come up with any kind of defense, he addresses me quietly, neither teasing nor insulting. "I know you're not really gay, Clark. You may love me and desire me sexually, but you like girls, too. What's wrong with me teaching you what to do with them?" 

This brings me to my feet immediately. "What's _wrong_? Guys just don't _do_ that for each other, Lex!" 

He watches me affectionately as I pace between the piano and the television. "Actually, they _do_ , Clark. Straight guys discuss what they do with women among themselves all the time." 

Stopping in my tracks, I spin toward him. "Really?" 

"Well, mostly when they're drunk, or _very_ good friends, but yes. I'd like to think of _us_ as that kind of friends, or does the fact that you and I have been sleeping together all of this time make the idea uncomfortable for you?" 

I sit beside him on the couch again. "There is nothing about this whole discussion that isn't uncomfortable for me. What brought this up, anyway? Do you think you'd get off on watching me stick my dick in some woman's body?" 

He is silent for a moment, cupping the side of my face in his hand with the weirdest little smile playing on his lips. "Uh-huh," he answers, nodding, almost as if the mere idea has destroyed his capacity for real words. 

"Oh, god," I groan, slumping on the sofa until my elbows hit my knees and letting his fingers slide up and off of my cheek as I hide my eyes in my hand. I may not want to do what he suggests, but I can predict just how the rest of this conversation will go, his seductive wiles whittling down my objections until we wind up in bed with some unknown business associate or other gorgeous woman I'll never see again. 

Lex pets my hair as if I'm a faithful dog. "That's okay if you're not interested, Clark. It was just an idea of something different for us. It won't bother me a bit if you don't want to experiment that way. Chloe may be a little disappointed, though..." 

My head snaps up faster than had he pulled my hair. "Chloe? You mean you already asked her? You thought I'd want to fuck _Chloe_?" As I regard him in disbelief, my mouth keeps dropping open unless I forcibly close it. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" 

He settles back in his seat, a bland smile on his face but a glint in his eye. "It came up in a discussion she and I had." 

"About me?" 

"About you. She adores you, you know." 

The argument I was going to make dies before it is fully formed. "She does?" 

"You mean you didn't know?" 

There's no way I could feel like a bigger heel as I recall a ruined prom and a series of kisses, both chemically-induced and genuinely heartfelt. "I knew," I admit. "I forgot." 

"She says you told her that you don't feel 'that way' about her. Is that still true?" 

"I care about her a great deal, and I would never do anything to hurt her. But I love _you_." 

"I love you, too, more than anything else in the world. That's why I want you to try this to make sure I haven't cheated you out of the life that you were meant to have." 

The sincere look in his eyes causes a pang to grip my heart, one that might have brought me to tears were I not as strong as I am. However, I'm not sure whether it's because of the deep feelings I have for him, or the thought of his willingness to give me up if I found that another path would make me happier than would a life with him. 

I cannot bear to watch his eyes any longer, so fling my arms around his neck and hold on tight. He squeezes me comfortably and murmurs, "I'll tell Chloe you don't want to do it, then..." 

After a deep breath, I interrupt. "I didn't say I won't do it. If you and she are both onboard for this, I don't want to be a wet blanket. It was her idea, huh?" 

"More or less," he teases, pushing carefully out of my grasp and kissing my forehead. "So do you really want to take the plunge?" 

"We're talking just once, right? I would hope that this doesn't change anything between you and me..." 

Quickly, he answers, "Let's just try it and see what happens, okay? I never want to destroy what I have with you. Are you game?" 

Call it nagging curiosity, or a desire not to disappoint the people I care about most in the world, but I square my shoulders under his fingertips and make up my mind for once and for all. "Yes. I shouldn't turn down any opportunity to learn, especially if it's something you think I need to know. Tell Chloe I'm willing to give this a shot if she is." 

His face dimples, then breaks into a proud grin before he kisses me, and we get back to what we'd been doing before he changed the subject. 

Lex may have lost his mind, but I guess we'll go mad together... 

**THE END**


End file.
